


Yamaguchi

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pet Names, Yamaguchi Tadashi in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Significant Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "You really need to take more care when playing, Tobio."Yamaguchi didn't mind helping out Kageyama when he needed it, especially during a nosebleed.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kageyama harem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 310





	Yamaguchi

"You really need to take more care when playing, Tobio." 

Yamaguchi's voice was as soft as ever as he gently dabbed at Kageyama's bloody nose, making sure his touches were light and airy as not to hurt the boy any further. His heart had sunk entirely to the pit of his stomach when the setter had turned around, blood dripping over his lips in desperate rivulets. Even though Tobio had repeatedly insisted that he was okay, it had done nothing to calm Yamaguchi's worry down. 

The two of them were both highly aware of Kageyama's stubbornness when it came to admitting that he was in pain, which was why Tadashi had begged Coach Ukai to let him he be the one who took the injured setter to the nurse's station. Out of everyone on the team, Yamaguchi was probably the only one who could get out whatever Tobio was hiding. 

"I know," Kageyama responded finally, his gaze downcast as Yamaguchi continued pressing at the blood. From the slight frown on his face, it was evident that he was unhappy and incredibly angsty to get back on the court. 

He truly hadn't meant to get an injury so early on in the tournament; hell, he hadn't even meant to get an injury at all. It was just something inevitable and caused by the heat of the moment, a misjudgment on Kageyama's part that he hadn't realized till it was, quite literally, hitting him in the face. 

The raven-head swallowed. "I just got... excited. I figured out their block, and- and-" 

Yamaguchi smiled somewhat as Kageyama's mood perked up considerably as he spoke, and Tadashi's hands drifted up to card his fingers through Tobio's sweaty locks. "Oh yeah?" He asked curiously. He was pretty much always ready to hear Kageyama's excited rambling, seeing as it wasn't something that he didn't do too often. 

"Yeah! The ball, it just went- whoosh! And I could tell when it was coming down so I jumped up and, and I maybe misjudged my timings a little bit, but at least I stopped the ball! Right?" 

Kageyama's cool gaze finally shifted from the tiled floor and up towards Yamaguchi's freckled face, his eyes wide, sort of resembling an owl. Volleyball was his passion, and he'd take any chance he could to express his love for the sport. 

Yamaguchi snickered softly. "Well, it was very impressive of you. I'll give you that. But you shouldn't hurt yourself just to save a point, Tobi-o." He chastised, his words weak but still holding some sort of authority in Kageyama's mind. 

There was a pause, and then Tobio nodded, moving to lean into Tadashi's chest as he listened to him speak. The shorter boy was babbling on about how he should look after himself a little more and put effort into making sure that he knew where his placings were, but Kageyama couldn't listen. He was, truthfully, too busy drawing patterns on his boyfriend's sweaty jersey. 

Tobio didn't really know when he'd first fallen in love with Yamaguchi, but it had happened, and it had hit him hard. It certainly hadn't occurred when they'd first met, with the green-haired boy going on and on about Tsukishima's height, but the meeting had certainly stirred something within Tobio's chest. 

Now, Kageyama wasn't precisely unaware of crushes. He'd had one on Oikawa for a good part of middle school after all (despite the older boy hating him considerably), and Tobio had definitely felt something towards Suga at one point, but Tadashi was something else. 

Sometimes Kageyama didn't even know what exactly Tadashi was, just that he was a bright light, somebody who was there to be an ever-comforting present in Kageyama's life. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the reason why Kageyama wanted to wake up in the morning; he was like a breath of fresh air on a hot day; a calming presence that was always there to keep Tobio grounded; somebody that he could rely on with everything that he had. If Tobio had any illnesses, then Yamaguchi would always be the antidote. 

Tobio was gently rocked from his thoughts as Yamaguchi gently tilted his head away from the green-haired boy's jersey. 

"You alright, baby?" Tadashi asked curiously, his gaze full of warmth and curiosity as he stared down towards his partner. His head was tilted to the side a little, and Kageyama couldn't help but to flush at the endearing sight. 

"Mhm." He agreed, giving a little nod. A part of him desperately wanted to return back into the heat of Yamaguchi's chest, but he knew that he probably shouldn't. He still had a match to play, after all. (Hinata would definitely be furious if Kageyama decided just never to come back.) 

"Should probably get back now, shouldn't we?" Tobio continued after just a moment of pause, his manicured hands moving to grip onto Tadashi gently. 

Neither wanted to, not really at least. Of course, the match meant a lot to everyone in Karasuno, and it was an essential time in their volleyball career, but... a part of them just wanted to stay wrapped up in each other's embraces forever and ever. 

Tadashi gave a soft sigh, gently pulling at Kageyama till he was stood up again. "Mhm. Probably." He smiled, leaning upon his tip-toes to kiss one of the raven-head's soft cheeks. "But it'll be alright, yeah? You're going to do so good! And I'll be there, cheering you on, obviously." He grinned, bright eyes sparkling with unbridled joy and content. 

Kageyama couldn't help but to match Yamaguchi's expression, offering his own grin (though maybe a little weaker than Tadashi's own.) 

"Yeah." The raven-head agreed in a soft breath. However, he didn't make any move to leave the nurse's station and instead focused on his boyfriend's freckled face. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, too, just staring into each other's eyes with equally love-sick expressions; one clear and blatant, while the other was more subdued. While they were almost polar opposites in many different aspects, it didn't change the overwhelming love that had bloomed between them. 

Tadashi was the first to snap out of their daze, offering an airy laugh, and he gripped Kageyama's hand. "Come on, Tobi-o, no more time for staring. We've got a match to win!" 

To Kageyama, running back to an ongoing match with Yamaguchi in hand had never sounded more appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
